<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carmilla AU by Geek_and_Nina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932146">Carmilla AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina'>Geek_and_Nina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, If Tally seems ooc that's because she was pod-peopled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever seen the Carmilla web series? Go watch it.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uPd3g5wi1A</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carmilla AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle smoothed her quilt across the small twin bed, the final detail as she finished putting her half of the dorm room together. Her roommate had yet to arrive so the opposite half was still completely bare. She sat down at the desk and opened her laptop to film the first vlog of her college experience thus far.  About halfway through filming, a tall redhead came in a bounce.</p><p>	“Alright then everybody, I guess you can finally meet my roommate! This is Tally Craven. She is the film major to my journalism major, hence this video diary. It’s both of the things we love smushed together, though I feel like she ought to be the frontwoman of the operation.”</p><p>	Tally popped into the frame. “It was your idea, so you have to do the majority of the work.” she laughed. “Anyway, I only came back to change for a party. I’ll see you when I see you.”</p><p>	She stepped into the bathroom and out of the frame once more before leaving, after having only been in the room for about five minutes.</p><p>	“So, that was Tally.” Raelle rolled her eyes in response. “I get the feeling I am mostly going to be a solo act on this project. So… this has been day one.” Raelle leaned forward, hit a button on the keyboard, and turned off the video. She showered, studied, and went to bed early. She never heard Tally come back.</p><p>	When Raelle woke up, Tally’s side of the room was empty, but even within these first couple weeks of school, she had begun to realize that it might not be all that unusual. Something told Raelle that Tally had been very sheltered growing up and was going nuts now that she was away from home. She wasn’t worried about it so long as Tally didn’t keep her from being able to work hard and get good grades. Raelle went to class, ate lunch off-campus, and came back to the room where she studied until she fell asleep at her desk.</p><p>	It wasn’t until the next morning when she woke up and realized that she still hadn’t seen or heard from Tally in two full days that she got worried. Then, she noticed the cardstock notice on the pillow across the room She read it… then re-read it… and reread it a third time. Raelle carried it over to her desk and opened up the video diary again.</p><p>	“It has now been… 43 hours...  since I last saw my roommate, Tally Craven. She said that she would see me later, not anything about leaving school… which is what <em>this</em> says. I am really confused and a little bit scared.” Raelle felt more willing to admit to a camera than to even herself. “This says that a new roommate will be assigned to this room <em>today</em>. Even though we didn’t say goodbye. It says she dropped out, but I <em>know</em> that can’t be true.”</p><p>	Raelle lowered her impassioned voice and took some deep breaths, her angry and determined voice contrasting directly with the fact that she was still in her pajamas. An olive green tank top and plaid pants. The bright yellow pillow she always slept on stood out in the background of the video.</p><p>	“This project is about to take a turn. My roommate is missing and we’re going to find her.” As Raelle finished the sentence, a young woman with pitch-black hair and piercing blue eyes came in and threw a duffel bag onto Tally’s bed. “Who in the frilly hell are you?!”</p><p>	“I’m Scylla, and I’m your new roommate, gorgeous.” She introduced herself with a cocky smirk.</p><p>-----//////-----</p><p>	Raelle was at her laptop again as Scylla took a shower again, this time the dorm room was in a state of complete disarray. “So as I have been trying to solve this mystery, I have been saddled with the worst roommate in history. She refuses to acknowledge that Tally is <em>missing</em> instead of <em>leaving</em>. She leaves her dirty laundry everywhere, and even though she claims to be a philosophy major, she only leaves the room at night. Even though I have asked repeatedly that beautiful black hair is constantly clogging our shower drain. She is way too strong for someone who <em>definitely</em> doesn’t work out and freaks out if I come anywhere close to touching her precious soy milk. The worst.”</p><p>	Raelle plopped the squared container of soy milk in front of her, and with a mischievous grin began to pour it into a bowl of cereal. She shrieked and almost dropped it when a thick red and sticky liquid began to slowly flow out and onto her Count Chocula.</p><p>	“Blood. Blood. Blood.” she muttered, deeply disturbed.</p><p>-----/////-----</p><p>	“Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.” Abigail announced as she joined Raelle in the dorm room later on after the blonde had rushed to cover up what she had done before Scylla exited the shower and then the dorm for one of her late-night ‘study dates’. “Super strong, nocturnal, the dark hair and the air of mystery and trouble? Of course, she’s a vampire.”</p><p>	Abigail spoke as though it were obvious and Raelle felt her heart sink. The thought had crossed her mind before, but it felt completely ridiculous and impossible. At this school, the abnormal was treated as typical and commonplace. Raelle had therefore grown accustomed to the strangeness as well.</p><p>	“Right, yeah. Naturally. Do you think she had anything to do with Tally’s disappearance?” Raelle asked and began to fill Abigail in on all of the details of her investigation, deciding to trust Abigail because she had been Tally’s best friend before the redhead had turned to the partying ways… and there was just something about her that made Raelle trust her.</p><p>------//////-----</p><p>	“I feel ridiculous,” Raelle complained to Abigail as she finished redoing the last braid in her hair. “Is this really what you would consider a ‘vampire bait’ outfit? I would imagine a white peasant dress with a wide-<em>wide</em> open neck.”</p><p>	“Maybe that would have worked in the 1800s, but we are trying to bait a <em>specific</em> vampire. This is Scylla bait….and shut up, I did good and you look hot.” Abigail looked over her work (Raelle) proudly.</p><p>	Raelle wore a white V-neck T-shirt (that showed off her tan and the blue in her eyes) french-tucked into light blue jeans with just a touch of rosewood perfume at the hollow of her throat. She was nervous but ‘ready’ for her date-trap with her vampiric roommate. She hated herself for wanting the date part to go just as well as the trapping part. Worst crush ever.</p><p>-----/////-----</p><p>	When Raelle pounced with a stake sharpened from a wooden spoon in one hand and a string of garlic cloves in the other, the question of whether or not Scylla had been about to kiss her still glimmered in the back of her mind. An even harder question had been whether or not Raelle had kind of wanted her to. Even with the, now confirmed, vampire tied to the desk chair, Raelle wondered. Sometimes she even daydreamed. Okay, maybe she daydreamed a lot.</p><p>	“Alright, Scylla. Where’s Tally?” Raelle asked the bound and gagged vampiress. She put on a facade of confidence and determination that she didn’t quite feel. She knew that she was far out of her depth, but she didn’t want Scylla to know that she knew that.</p><p>	Scylla mumbled and spluttered beneath the duct tape, eyebrows raised, unable to say anything intelligible.</p><p> </p><p>	“Oh, right.” Raelle ripped it off as quickly as she could to cause the least pain she could. “Where. Is. Tally.” she repeated herself.</p><p>-----/////----</p><p>	“I…. I thought you wanted to eat me…”</p><p>	“I did.”</p><p>“You mean that you thought this was an actual...oh…<em>ohhh</em>.” Raelle processed all of her thoughts out loud as Scylla’s cheeks went pink, more embarrassed by Raelle’s realization than by having been discovered and captured by a mere human. Worse, by a human she genuinely <em>liked</em>.</p><p>	“Please, just stake me now,” Scylla grumbled, her head hanging low until Raelle offered her the straw to the to-go cup of blood. It was true humiliation. Almost as humiliating as the puppet show performance of her tragic backstory she was forced to participate in. Scylla wished she had been exaggerating it. Raelle had it on film.</p><p>“No. I would rather you end my three hundred and thirty-nine years of existence than suffer through another Twilight movie, puppet show, or afternoon with… <em>Abigail Bellweather</em>.”</p><p>----/////----</p><p>	“I’m not doing this for you, Rae, but if you were to do this… you would definitely die. I’m an immortal vampire. If I do this, I’ll only <em>probably</em> die.” Scylla looked up from the large tome she had been reading while tucked comfortably on top of Raelle’s bed. Since her release, Scylla had taken to making herself even <em>more</em> comfortable wherever she pleased. Most days she slept with Raelle’s favorite yellow pillow, the bowerbird charm clipped to the edge within reach if she wanted it.</p><p>	“Of course you aren’t,” Raelle replied with an equal amount of subdued fondness. She hated how afraid she was for her roommate, who she had once considered her archnemesis.</p><p>	“I’m going to get your friend back,” Scylla promised.</p><p>	“Because it’s the right thing to do?” Raelle asked somewhat hopefully.</p><p>	“No, because I feel like it.” Scylla smiled wickedly and headed out the door, the bowerbird charm pinned to her chest.</p><p>-----/////-----</p><p>	Raelle sat in front of the camera, bruised and bloodied a full two days later, a look of complete and utter shell shock on her face. “We won.” She said to the lens and to the viewers they had garnered over the course of their terrible adventure. She didn’t seem happy about it, though her two friends sat on either side of her on the bed now. The yellow pillow was still on Scylla’s side of the room.</p><p>	“We won, but Scylla didn’t make it… she sacrificed herself… so I wouldn’t have to.” Raele barely managed to get the words out, then Tally wrapped around her from behind, comforting her. “I only wish…”</p><p>	“I refuse to accept this.” Abigail jumped to her feet and dragged them both out of the room and out of frame.</p><p>-----/////-----</p><p>	When she barged back in through the door, Raelle looked only slightly worse than she had before and shoved everything off of her bed before grabbing the soy milk container from her mini-fridge. Tally and Abigail followed a full forty-five seconds behind, an unconscious Scylla draped between them as carefully as was possible, given the circumstances. They placed her across the bed where they could prop her up in Raelle’s arms. The blonde poured the blood ‘protein shake’ directly into her mouth, not caring that some got on her hands.</p><p>	“Don’t be dead. Please, don’t be dead, Scyl. You can’t be dead.” Raelle whispered over and over again as though it were a prayer, continuing to pour blood into Scylla’s mouth until she felt her swallow.</p><p>	The chest began to rise and fall as Raelle pulled her close and buried her face in a dirty shoulder. Scylla’s voice was raspy and hoarse as she finally spoke, neither woman noticing that Tally and Abigail had snuck out. “Hey there, beautiful.”</p><p>	Raelle kissed her before she could say anything else, ignoring the smear of blood left across her chin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if I should do season 2, 3, and the move as well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>